


Septiplier (and possibly something else, IDK) One - Shots

by Dragon5



Category: no fandoms linked
Genre: Mark fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, howdoitag, seriouslyineedhelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon5/pseuds/Dragon5
Summary: These are just a few one - shots I came up with off the top of my head.





	1. The Call

Jack tangled and untangled his fingers in his seat backstage. He was on next, and really nervous. He was going to publicly sing a solo for the first time in his life. The song he had chosen (The Call by Regina Spektor) kept dancing around in his head. He decided that getting worked up was doing him no good at all. He lost himself in the violin music playing onstage. Whoever it was was very good, and was playing Fur Elise. Without consciously noticing, he began to hum along to the familiar tune. Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm…

All too soon, the song ended, and Jack stood up on legs that felt like jelly.He stepped out into the bright spotlight. Hundreds of unfamiliar faces glared up at him, waiting. Judging. He tried to mentally shake his dread away, and began to sing.

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

It was weird, but as he sang, Jack got less and less nervous. He began to sing more loudly and passionately.

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Until it was a battle cry  
I’ll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

As he continued, a light filled Jack. It was a light he had never felt before. It was warm, full of courage and hope and strength, and…  
Love.

Just because everything’s changing  
Doesn’t mean it’s never been this way before All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You’ll come back when it’s over  
No need to say goodbye

As the song neared its most touching part, the light in Jack grew and grew, until he felt that no amount of passion his voice could express would ever match what he was feeling. Still, he tried as hard as he could, singing so beautifully that there were tears in the audience’s eyes.

Now we’re back to the beginning  
It’s just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can’t feel it too  
Doesn’t mean that you have to forget

Now there were tears in Jack’s eyes, too, but his voice didn’t waver. In fact, it seemed to grow louder and lovelier.

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Until they’re before your eyes  
You’ll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
No need to say… goodbye.

When Jack ended the song, the crowd gave him a standing ovation, their cameras flashing and their hankies and tissues wet. He made a bow and said, “Thank you ladies and gentlemen. It has been an absolute honor to perform for you tonight. You’ve been a wonderful audience.”

As Jack headed backstage with a huge grin on his face, he literally ran into someone. He fell over.

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there. Are you okay?” someone apologized above him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, still dizzy with the happiness he had felt onstage.

He looked up at the guy he had bumped into. He looked about Jack’s age, with smooth, tan skin, hair like fire, and dazzling, chocolatey brown eyes. A violin case lay dropped on its side behind him.

Jack turned very pink.

“Hey. I’m Mark,” said the stranger.

“I - I’m Sean, but everyone calls me Jack,” Jack replied. Then he mentally slapped himself. He had never told anyone about his real name. Was Mark really that charming?

Mark had begun to blush too. “Hey, um I’m free on Thursday after school, if you wanna go hang out, or…”

“W - what? O - of course, sure! Maybe meet at Starbucks around four - thirty?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Mark replied, blushing even harder.

“Okay then. Bye Mark!” Jack called, going to the door.

“Bye S - Jack!” Mark answered, heading back to backstage.

Jack stood outside the auditorium, his breath frosting in front of him. He grinned. Thursday was going to be great.


	2. Powers - Septiplier One - Shot

Mark ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He had been hiding his powers for almost a year, and it was finally time to reveal them to his lover, Jack. He took a deep breath, counted to 3, and stepped into the living room.

Jack smiled as Mark entered. “Hey hon! You said there was something you wanted to say?” he asked.

“Um, yeah, actually, I… uh…” Mark stammered. Where do I start, where do I start?! “Uhm, well, I’m not really sure where to begin, but… IhavesuperpowersandI’vebeenhidingthemforayearforyourowwngoodbutnowIthinkit’stimetotellyousothereIgotitoutpleasedon’thateme!!!”

‘Oh, Jesus. Finally. I thought you’d never mention it.” Jack said, sounding relieved and exasperated at the same time.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Mark yelled, incredulous.

“What, you thought you were the only one? Naw, there’s a whole community of us! The Young Volcanoes Institute of Heroes. We protect, provide, and eat pizza. That’s… not actually our slogan, I just really feel that way about my position.” Jack finished, out of breath.

Mark took him by the shoulders, shook him, and bellowed, “EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! NOW, JACK! I NEED ANSWERS!!!”

“Well, the YVIH was founded hundreds of years ago, to protect the multiverse from-”

“I didn’t mean tell me all that BS history. I meant, like, how long have you been a member? Can I sign up too? If so, how? What kind of powers do you have?” Mark asked the questions in rapid - fire order.

“Well, I've been a member for about two years now, yes you can, you’ve got to fill out this form and go to a meeting, and-” Jack smirked, but in a cute way, “I can do cool stuff with plants…” Jack gestured towards the viney plant near their door, and it curled into the cursive word Mark. “...among other things. What can you do?”

‘Um… a little of everything, actually,” Mark replied. He then proceeded to show Jack how he could mess with all the elements: earth, air, fire, water, flora, electric, chaos, fairy magic, mind.

“Wow!” Jack marveled when Mark finished. “I - I can’t believe it.”

“What?” Mark asked, confused.

“Y - you’re an Elementette Prime. An Elementette that has control over every element. They’re really powerful, and really rare! You’re a shoo - in for the YVIH! They’re gonna want to save someone like you, before any bad guys find and recruit you.”

“W - who would want to take advantage of me like that?” Mark asked, slightly scared.

“Oh, tons o’ people,” Jack answered casually., his accent standing out. “There’s loads o’ creeps out there who would love to take advantage of your power.”

“Well that’s creepy.”

“Yup. But, unfortunately, it’s reality too.” Jack replied.

 

Hey guys! immortalink again here. Sorry this chapter’s ending was so abrupt, but I’m really tired and I have loads of homework, soooo… bye! If you want, I’ll do another just because this one wasn’t very good.


	3. A/N

Hey guys! Just wanted to say, I may be deviating from the topic of septiplier for a little, so if you’re only here for those two, then you can skip the next few chapters. Love you all!

~ink


End file.
